The present invention relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for the identification and record management as well as essential and non-essential information relating to animals, the animals being optionally but not exclusively non-companion animals. In optional embodiments of the invention, RFID technology provides a method for recording and retrieving information about animals which may be particularly useful for the monitoring and evaluation of livestock. The invention may include security features and methods as well.
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is generally understood to be the use of a device including microchips which may be incorporated into or applied to a product for the purpose of identification and tracking through the use of radio wave technology. Some types of RFID tags can be read from several feet away whereas others can be read from beyond the line of sight of an individual so long as certain reading equipment is available.
Generally, the majority of RFID devices include at least an integrated circuit for storing and processing information which may also be utilized for controlling a radio frequency signal with an additional part typically comprising an antenna for receiving and/or transmitting a signal. Currently, RFID devices include active RFID devices which may include a battery or alternatively passive RFID devices which usually require an external source to make the passive RFID device emit a signal.
One manner in which RFID technology has been utilized is for identification of animals. Most often the RFID devices, which may also be called RFID microchips, utilize passive RFID technology and can be implantable within the animal. Generally an RFID microchip utilized for companion and non-human consumption livestock, and other exotic animals, may include an integrated circuit that is optionally encased within a glass tube that is placed under the skin of an animal and uses passive RFID technology. Alternatively, exterior attached RFID devices may include ear tags as opposed to implants which may be used in identifying farm and ranch type animals produced for human consumption. Such tags are not as aesthetically acceptable.
In some use, low frequency RFID systems may be used which may operate at a frequency of about 134.2 kHz. In some countries such as Australia, such frequency is the standard for electronic identification of animals and so that conforming electronics can be created. For example, the Texas Instruments® RFID system has been used in such country as a passive system, thus requiring no internal batteries. This may result in an extended life as there is no concern about a battery's energy reserve being depleted.
Another use of RFID microchips is in tracking and returning companion animals. Additionally, such RFID microchips may be of use if there is a loss of a pet or dispute of ownership over animals as the chip may contain numerical information which may be used to access a data base and match an animal to the owner. Currently, the use of RFID microchips is becoming increasingly standard at shelters and veterinary clinics for lessening the loss of pets. Animal tracking appears to have been one of the first applications for certain RFID technology. In addition to livestock and companion animals, RFID technology has been used with animals for wildlife conservation purposes. For wildlife, the use of RFID technology may assist with monitoring migration patterns or assist in determining a change in population or breeding characteristics. Such technology has proven to be extremely cost effective, especially when compared to the Global Positioning System technology that has also been deployed. Especially with RFID ear tags, one can in a cost effective manner, monitor the movement or population shift of various forms of wildlife in a cheap yet effective manner.
The RFID microchips often utilized within animals are passive devices that do not act until a scanner or reader is in close proximity. Most companion and recreational animal RFID microchips include a microchip, an antenna coil and a capacitor all typically contained within a glass tube or vial. The microchip may contain the identification number and circuitry necessary for relaying that information to a scanner. The coil functions as a radio antenna for receiving electrical power from a scanner whereas the capacitor works in forming the circuit. The glass material may include a soda lime and may be hermetically sealed so as to preclude any influx of moisture or fluid into the unit.
Concerns for both the individual horse and the industry in general have necessitated the need for improved manners of identifying animals. Prior art identification methods which may include a lip tattoo or brand are antiquated, ineffective, and fail to meet the needs of the industry in the event of an outbreak of infectious disease. While RFID technology has been used for animals, these RFID devices have been read only and fail to employ the full measure of what RFID technology can accomplish. This along with cost/benefit concerns have swayed many horse owners from participating in current voluntary programs. Many horse owners fail to recognize a need to expend money on registration and veterinary services simply to register their animal in the database in the unlikely event that their horse is diseased, comes in contact with an infectious host or is lost or stolen. What is needed, therefore, is a method and/or system of electronic animal identification using a read/write RFID technology so as to provide multiple levels of genuine benefit to owners, veterinarians, state and federal officials, competition and event coordinators and other animals enthusiasts.